Over The Past And Into The Future
by LucyferAddams
Summary: AU! Adoption turn severitus fic. My first HP FF. 5yr old Harry. rating for Abuse. ch.6 AN added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The sky was a dark shade of blue above the houses in a quiet town. The town, though there was nothing special about it, held a secret, one kept in a tiny cupboard of an ordinary house of an ordinary street. The secret was an extraordinary boy. His name was Harry Potter, and at right this minute he could be found laying awake crying.

You see Harry Potter is five years old and lives with his relatives in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey.  
The reason he lives with his relatives, rather than his parents, is one of the reasons he is currently crying. They, Lily and James Potter, had died and, as his aunt and uncle told him, it was the result of a car crash. The other reason he is crying is that he is suffering from malnutrition and neglect, the kind of which you wish never to see on such a small child, who to most appearances, has a home. The hatred shown to him seemed to grow over the years as things kept happening around him that made the Dursleys angry. This is because Harry Potter is a wizard as were his parents, though he of course does not know this.

Harry was left on his relatives' doorstep when he was fifteen months old, the only identifying features were his brilliant green eyes and the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. It is this scar that makes him so extraordinary even for a wizard. It is the mark of the only person to have ever survived the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, thus he was dubbed, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The caster of the curse, a dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort, but You-Know-Who by those who feared him, had been hit with the rebounded curse and thought dead by all but those who knew the unfortunate truth, Lord Voldemort's spirit is still intact and is currently in hiding. It was because of these events that Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Most powerful wizard alive and the only one Voldemort feared, thought it would be best for Harry to grow up in a world where he knew nothing of the events that changed his life so early on so he would be safe.

His aunt, Lily's sister - Petunia Dursley, managed to persuade her husband, Vernon, that they would have to keep him. Though this did not mean that they treated him like family or a human being for that matter. They, in actual fact, treated him like a slave no matter how old he was. Thus leading back to the malnutrition and neglect that is ailing the boy. He was wishing with all his heart and soul for someone, anyone to rescue him from the 'care' of his family, before he lost consciousness.

Approximately 500 miles away.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in is office talking to, his adopted son and colleague, Severus Snape when he had a sudden feeling of immense pain and yet hope wash over him. "Harry!"

"Father?"

"Severus, please listen to me we need to go get Harry from the Dursleys. I hope we're not too late!"

Both wizards ran in silence to the big entrance gate of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Each lost in their own thoughts and fears as to what had happened for Harry to call out telepathically like that.  
Once out side the gate they each disappeared with a 'pop'.

Back in Surrey

The father and son duo appeared at the end of Privet drive before making their way to number four. Unbeknownst to everyone else they both had their wands out ready to use if necessary.  
Albus knocked on the door and a minute later they were faces to face with Vernon Dursley.

"We are here to see Harry Potter."

"There is no one here by that name and who are you anyway?" Vernon asked maliciously

Severus held his wand to the man's face and glared at him, "Do not play games with me old man you have no idea who you are dealing with now where is he!" Spoken in a tone that students at Hogwarts cower from.

The man gulped and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Severus rushed forward and opened the cupboard.

"Harry?" Severus gasped, "Harry it's ok we're here, you'll never have to come back here again."

"How is he, Severus?" Albus asked, his wand trained on the Dursleys.

"Nearly starved to death. I can feel his bones through his clothes." Severus slid his arms underneath the unconscious boy and turned to face the others. "Albus I'm taking him to Hogwarts, you better do something to these 'people' or heaven forbid I come back to deal with them." With that Severus took off out the door with Harry in his arms and apparated to Hogwarts.

A/N I know Severus is quick into calling Albus 'Father' in the fic but in my story it is actually three years since he gained the guardianship of him. Thus is so far used to calling him that in private. R&R

Lucyfer Addams


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"POPPY!" Severus screamed as he ran into the Hospital wing of the school.

"Yes, what is it?" Seeing the boy in his arms, she beckoned him to a bed. "Who is he? How old is he? And who did this?" Frowning at what her wand revealed as she passed it over the small, frail body.

"Harry Potter, five and his relatives." Severus scowled at the thought. He could NOT believe they had done this to Lily's child. HIS Lily. And by her own sister no less!

"Right can you get me a mild healing potion, several nutrient potions and a dreamless sleep potion." Madame Pomfrey said quickly as she tried to wake the boy up. "Harry? Harry can you wake up for me please?" She asked softly.

"Mmmmm." Was her response as he opened his eyes a fraction, flinching away from the sound slightly.

"Ssshhhh, it's ok you're safe now, but I need you to swallow these to make you better. Could you do that for me?" Taking the vials out of Severus' hands she gave them to him to swallow one by one and was asleep within a couple of minutes.

"Tell me, Severus, that those so called relatives have been punished for this?" Madame Pomfrey asked in an angry whisper.

"I left Albus with them so you will have to await his return for us to get the answer to that." Severus told her in an equally angry whisper.

There they stayed quietly thinking about the boy in front of them for an hour before Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.

"How is he?" He inquired as he conjured a chair and sat down with them.

"He'll be fine once we can get some food into him at least but it's a start of a long road 'til he'll be at a healthy weight." Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore.

"What happened to his relatives? Please tell me they've been punished." Severus said while looking at Harry, still fast asleep on the bed.

"Yes, my friend, they have been arrested by the Aurors and taken to the Ministry. Their trial is set for next week by veritaserum. The Winzengamot thought it best if we proceed as quickly as possible so as not to prolong Harry's suffering and fear. I just hope they go to Azkaban after this, but we have no idea how many free Death Eaters there still are in the Ministry ranks." Silence fell over the room once again as they all contemplate everything that has happened over the years and what still has yet to come.

Several days later.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Harry looked over at the black blur at the side of his bed. "I guess I'm ok-ish, but I need my glasses. Are you the one who saved me?" Harry asked the figure in a small voice. Still weary from the past few days and kept thinking it was all a dream or hallucination of some kind.

"Yes, my name is Severus Snape and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm sorry you weren't wearing you glasses when we collected you so we do not have them. Though I'm sure Albus Dumbledore will be able to do something for you."

"Oh. But, wait, magic doesn't exist. My aunt and uncle told me so!" Harry said, his voice rising. 'Clearly this was some kind of dream or someone's idea of a joke!' he thought his mind racing to keep up.

"Yes it does, and the reason your relatives told you that is maybe they don't like magic because they are not magic themselves but you are, as were your parents."

Harry's head lifted suddenly at the mention of his parents. "What? They died in a car crash but I survived."

"Let me guess your 'relatives' told you that too!" Severus was starting to get frustrated. Not with Harry but with the boy's relatives for what they had told him. "Lily and James were good and very powerful together. Trust me I knew them. It was because of this that they were killed when you were fifteen months old. But it is Albus who should be telling you this as I do not know if you can handle the information. Just know that they loved you." Severus had to stop himself as he realised that Harry was only five years old. "Anyway, your aunt and uncle have been arrested and their trial is in two days. Do not worry because no matter what happens you will never have to go back to them or even see them ever again." He stood up and went to leave. "I will be back in two days to escort you to the trial, I will be there with you to make sure you are safe." And with that he left.

Harry didn't know what to think but he was relieved to know he wouldn't have to face his family alone and that the person going was the man who saved him. 'Maybe, just maybe' he thought, 'this could all be real somehow. Either that or I'm going mad.'

He was left to his thoughts as Madame Pomfrey came, checked him over and gave him some food then bustled away again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As quick as the proverbial hare the day of the trial dawned. Bringing with it fear for Harry, the kind only an abused child knows as he prepares to see his relatives for the first time since his rescue and hopefully the last time ever. They were now stood outside the courtroom in the Ministry of Magic waiting to be told to go in. Normally Harry would have been curious as to his surroundings but the feeling of impending doom he was feeling dampened this down. He kept his eyes on the billowing robes of the man in front of him having had his eyes fixed with a charm the day before. Albus had done so after he complained of headaches and consequently forced him to believe that magic is in fact real and that it was his magic that let Albus know his wish to be rescued from his relatives in the first place.

Five minutes of waiting later and they ere finally allowed into the court room, Severus keeping an eye on the young child constantly after all he was there for his safety. Harry barely looked up when the Winzengamot filed in but deliberately looked away when they announced for them to bring the defendants in, the feeling of dread getting worse by the second.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, you are charged with Child Abuse. The court therefore administers the right for the use of veritaserum. Even though you are muggles the crime is against a wizarding child and an important one at that. Clerk administer three drops of veritaserum to Mr. Dursley."

"Name?"

"Vernon Dursley."

"What is your relation to Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Uncle, he's the son of my wife's sister."

"What are your feelings towards said child?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because we were forced to look after him after he was dumped on our doorstep, and he's magic. I hate magic."

"How did you treat him at home?"

"We starved him. Locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. He was our slave. Not worthy of anything or any other treatment."

The Winzengamot's representative stood up again. "Mr. Dursley the court finds you guilty of child abuse. We sentence you to ten years in Azkaban. Clerk administer three drops of veritaserum to Mrs. Dursley."

"Name?"

"Petunia Dursley."

"What is your relation to Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Aunt, he's the son of my late sister."

"What are your feelings towards said child?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because my good-for-nothing sister and her layabout husband had to go and get themselves killed so we were forced to take him in."

"Do you agree with your husband's statement on how you treated the child?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Dursley the court finds you guilty of child abuse. We also sentence you to ten years in Azkaban."

"Take them away."

At that moment Vernon tuned and saw Harry in the stands and shot him an evil look, "YOU! How DARE you! I swear if I ever see YOU again I will kill you!" The guards then stunned him at took him away as Harry backed away and curled up in fright behind Severus' back. Severus seeing Harry crying did something uncharacteristic and picked him up and held him close trying to comfort the terrified child.

"YOU! Get you hands off that boy you Death Eater!" Fudge screamed as he walked stiffly towards them. "Harry let go of him and get over here!" Harry look up at him as he tried to pry the child out of Severus' arms. And screamed. Severus took no notice of the child as his attention was currently on the Ministers forearm. He saw it, faint, but it was there. The Dark Mark.

A/N I really wanted to leave it here but I'm not quite that mean.

"Guards! The Minister's a Death Eater! Arrest him!" Snape yelled "The Dark Mark is on his arm!"

Dumbledore was jus coming over when he heard this and grabbed the aforementioned arm. "He's right." looking at the give away tattoo on the ministers left forearm, "He bares the mark. Arrest him."

Fudge glared at Snape and mouthed 'I'll get you back for this!'

In the mean time his assistant Delores Umbridge was shouting "NOOOOO! Our Lord WILL have His vengeance! When he comes back He will reward us for our efforts and you will all bow down before Him!" At hearing this the Aurors arrested her too and also found that she bore the mark.

Snape carried Harry back to Hogwarts (via apparition) before anyone even noticed they were gone. He really wouldn't have carried him but for the fact that Harry seemed to have a death grip on his robes and was weakened by the emotional morning. To him it seemed that Harry had chosen him to look after him and for an abused child it would be hard for anyone to say no, and risk the mental state of said child. With this thought he decided to let Harry sleep in his quarters in a comfier bed and surroundings than the hospital wing.

Albus, being a member of the Winzengamot, didn't get back until late that night as they decided that it would be best to put Fudge and Umbridge on trial immediately. Resulting in them each getting life imprisonment in Azkaban after also being questioned under veritaserum. It was also decided that Albus himself would act as temporary minister until the country voted for the rest of that week, to be announced the next day and starting the day after that.

A week later the country had decided to vote Mr. Arthur Weasley as their new Minister for Magic. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A month later...

Harry and Severus had been getting to know each other quite well as time passed and the boy had starting to look at the older wizard as a parental figure in his life and was surprised when he found himself calling him 'Dad' one night. Severus, though he disliked to admit it, was beginning to care for Harry as a son and started treating him as such and when he heard the boy call him 'Dad' it touched is heart more than anything.

"Harry? How would you like for me to adopt you? Make it official so to speak."

Harry looked up at him with his shiny green eyes full of hope, and smiled. "Would you? Would you? Would you? Plllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I would like it a lot!" He pleaded, causing the older wizard to actually laugh aloud.

"Yes, Harry, and I have the paper work right here, and if you want me to read and explain what it says I can if you want."

"Please?"

"Ok. But I also wanted to tell you about a few other things first. If that's ok?"

"Ok, sure."

"Right, now when I adopt you, you will become part of my family, which gives you the right to know about said family.

"What I want you to know is that I have a girlfriend in Germany, her name is Selina Addams. She was a friend of mine in school and got together in our last year. However after a year, it became too dangerous and for her own and mine protection she had to move away. I still visit during the summer and any other time I can get away. We also have two daughters, twins, Serena and Samantha. They have their mother's surname to keep the protection. They are a year younger than you are. And I would love for you to meet them at some point hopefully this summer. I was also hoping that with adopting you it would be ok for my family to move back here and we could all be a big proper family." He explained. Then asked, "Would you like that?"

Harry was bouncing with joy at the prospect of having a proper loving, caring family that he just hugged his soon-to-be adoptive father instead of replying to his question. There was no need for words.

After filling out the form for adoption, Severus walked up to Albus' office and handed in his resignation for spying saying that he would no longer spy when he had other people to look after.

A/N I know it's a short chapter but necessary. Next chapter: a trip to Gringotts.

Lucyfer Addams


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

After the adoption went through (rather quickly as the new Minister helped,) Severus decided it was time to show Harry just what his parents left him with. And so a trip to Gringotts bank was in order...

"Harry, Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Severus said as he motioned with one arm through the Archway entrance. All Harry could do was stand there gaping at the sight in front of him. Severus stood and watched Harry's reaction for a moment then took his hand and set off down the street. All the while green eyes darting everywhere trying to take the sight in. Until they came up to a large, white building.

"This is Gringotts. The wizarding bank, run by goblins and the safest place in the world except perhaps Hogwarts." Severus explained to Harry.

"Potter Family vault please?" Severus asked one of the goblins handing over the key.

The goblin nodded and beckoned them to the carts which lead to the vaults. The part Severus hated the most. Harry on the other hand loved the ride to the vault as he had never been allowed on a rollercoaster with the Dursleys and this was the next best thing. Severus could not help but laugh at the child's exuberance.

As the goblin opened the vault Severus thought Harry's eyes would pop out they were so wide. They walked in and looked around. Harry ever the observant one, immediately laid eyes on a little something that he had forgotten about: his cuddly toys that his parents and uncles had given him; a silver wolf, a black dog, and a black panther. Meanwhile Severus had found a chest that belonged to Lily and was full of documents so he shrunk it and pocketed it to look at later. Harry handed him the toys to look after as he grabbed a fairly familiar and very soft blanket.

"Is this all you want to take with you?" Harry nodded. "Ok. Shopping. I'm sure you would like some more clothes and toys wouldn't you?"

"And books." Severus smiled as he knew the child loved everything magic and loved to read as well as have stories read to him at night.

Heading back through the Alley Severus thought he would also like to get Harry a pet to keep him company.

First stop, Flourish and Blotts. Severus decided on some primary learning books for Harry while Harry picked out some story books he liked the look of for Severus to read to him. Then Severus placed an order in the apothecary to be sent to Hogwarts. And after a visit to Madame Malkins for some new clothes for the both of them, (Severus having decided that as he's no longer a spy he didn't have to keep wearing black all the time) greens and blues for Severus and a range of colours for Harry, Severus lead Harry in to the pet shop. Shortly after entering Harry noticed hissing coming from the back of the store.

let me out you imbeccccilssssss, I'm hungryy

hello, you could come home withh me, I'll feed youu

Severus was startled and stared at Harry. "W-w-w, Harry? You can talk to snakes?"

Harry nodded as he continued to talk to the grass snake in front of him. At that moment the shop keeper came forward.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I would like to buy the snake please. How much is it?" Severus asked.

"Well the snake is 10 galleons but you will also need a tank and boxes of food as well, so that's another 8 galleons."

"Doesn't need a cage. Said he'll wrap round my arm and keep me company. He doesn't like cages. He said he's something called claustrophobic." Harry said after conversing with his new counterpart.

"Here are the 10 galleons for the snake. Come Harry." Severus picked the snake up and handed him to Harry. "He needs a name, but we'll find one later. Let's go home first, ok?"

Harry followed Severus out of the shop and back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts.

Later in their quarters...

Severus remembered Lily's trunk that he had found and enlarged it back to normal size.

He took all the documents and places them on his table to get a better look at them and possibly find an order to them. Then a bundle caught his eyes. It contained two letters, one for Harry that wasn't a surprise to him but the other was. It was labeled to him.

'Dear Severus,

First of all I wanted to say sorry for running out on you and not letting you explain. I was a fool. Know that I love you and always did no matter what happened afterwards. I am also sorry for not telling you the information in this letter sooner but I couldn't because it was too dangerous. If you are reading this then what I feared has indeed come to pass and both me and James are dead but Harry still lives. It is because of him that I married James. You see, not long after that night I found out that I was pregnant but I had already run into James' arms for comfort. But when it turned out I was pregnant I didn't know whose it was. I told James the news and he was thrilled at the prospect of a family and asked me to marry him. For the protection of both you and the child if it was yours I said yes to James. Please forgive me. Because Harry is yours I could tell as soon as he was born who the real father was, so I placed charms on him to look like James. If it is safe to do so please take care of him. I fear that if anything happens to Sirius (and knowing his temper it probably will) then he may be placed with my sister. THIS MUST NOT HAPPEN! If it has rescue him please. She hates me and anything magic.  
If you have found this letter with it are: a letter explaining everything to Harry; a note book with all the charms and their effect and counter charms placed on Harry; and two birth certificates, one real: naming him Seren Severus Snape, and one fake: naming him Harry James Potter.

Love always

Lily

PS also I have included a letter signed by both me and James to denote that Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper, not Sirius as everyone thought. Sirius said it would be safer but I don't trust him, hence the letter.'

Severus sat there stunned. Harry or should he say Seren was his not only by adoption but by blood. He smiled. He had the son he had always wanted and with Lily at that. 'Now' he thought 'how do I let my son know of this news?' He remembered the letter and read it to see if the five year old could understand it. If not he could always read it to him explaining things he doesn't understand as he went along. With this in mind he proceeded to tell his son just that.

Both went to sleep that night with large grins on their faces in the comfort of knowing they truly were family.

A/N should only be two more chapters of this fic but may start workin on a sequeland possibly a prequel. Don't forget to R&R!

Lucyfer Addams


	6. Author's Note

Hey, as you may have guessed, I have lost interest in this story. Turns out I prefer to read rather then write. If anyone wishes to take over the story then by all means you may do so. And if anyone needs a beta, just contact me as I usually end up editing stories while I read anyway.

Lucyfer xxx


End file.
